Patent Literature 1 proposes an electrical carpet as a temperature adjustment control device including a heater as a temperature changing body which becomes hot when energized, a controller which controls energization of the heater, and a pyroelectric sensor as a human body detection portion.
More specifically, the electrical carpet also includes a cover making contact with the human body. The heater is disposed inside the cover, and the pyroelectric sensor is disposed outside the cover. When the pyroelectric sensor detects infrared light from the human body, presence of the human body is determined and the heater is energized. When absence of the human body is determined, energization of the heater is stopped. In short, energization of the heater is started and stopped under automatic control.